maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Addition Impossible / New Gill
Episode Summary Addition Impossible: Ethan Hunt's team needs to save the world, while also struggling with simple math. New Gill: Ariel breaks up with Prince Eric and moves into an apartment with three dudes. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that one whole week after Easter and the Johnson family still have not found all their Easter eggs. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Addition Impossible|'Addition Impossible']] (Movie Parody of Mission: Impossible and Ghost Rider) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Women Saved Herself from a Train (Animated by M. Wartella) #Satel-Night-Light (Parody of a Satellite and a Night-Light) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Cartoon) (Comic Parody of DC Comics and Marvel Comics) (Animated by Nate Theis) #LIFE: The Ride (Game Parody of LIFE) (Cartoon) #My Little PWNY (TV Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Babies Are Monsters (But Nobody Notices) (Animated by Andy Baker) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Daily Stroll (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Charles Xavier Boards His Plane (Comic Parody of Charles Xavier) (Cartoon) #Bad Idea #211: Tug-o-Worm (Bad Idea Segment) (Spoof on Tug of War) (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[New Gill|'New Gill']] (TV Parody of New Girl and Disney's The Little Mermaid) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from Addition Impossible) Johnny Blaze dons the third celebrity mask, then it burns and he says "Waste of money." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time SpongeBob appeared on Season 2. *This is the second time Disney and Pixar's ''Finding Nemo'' was on MAD. *This is the second time ''Mission: Impossible'' was on MAD. The first was [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]. *Third time Ghost Rider gets spoofed. *Third time Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'' gets spoofed. *12th Stop Motion Spy vs. Spy segment. *This is the second episode to show only one Bad Idea segment. The first was [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]. *The MAD News segment was a continuation of the one from [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'the previous episode']]. *Third time My Little Pony is spoofed, and second time Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. *Third time ''Ocean's Eleven'' is spoofed. *Sixth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' Voices *Hugh Davidson - Marlin, Johnny Blaze's Motorcycle, Referee, Derrick and Thor *Grey DeLisle - Ariel and Pinkie Pie *Keith Ferguson - Johnny Blaze, Satel-Night-Light Announcer and Nick Miller *Jim Meskimen - Kurt Hendricks, Benji Dunn, Charles Xavier and Schmidt *Rachel Ramras - Jane Carter, Drive-Thru Worker and Applejack *Kevin Shinick - William Brandt, Prince Eric, Scuttle, Red Skull, Lightning McQueen, SpongeBob SquarePants, Iron Man, Superman, The Thing, Winston Bishop, Spider-Man, My Little PWNY Announcer, Bad Idea Announcer, Coach and the MAD News anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Ethan Hunt and Aquaman *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes